


El 28

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: Sora siempre tuvo un secreto que contarle...





	

_Llega tarde el 28, nerviosa miro el reloj  
la lluvia conmigo empieza un día de pleno sol._

_A lo lejos aparece el recuerdo de un amor._

_No me ve camina ausente hace mucho que pasó._

Sora observaba desde su balcón como caía la lluvia y a la gente corriendo para escaparse de ella, y como iban abriendo sus paraguas para evitar mojarse cuando siente unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, Tai -su novio-. Ella apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su novio mientras sigue viendo la calle cuando ve una silueta muy conocida para ella, era Matt se le quedó viendo hasta que lo perdió de vista con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

_Empecé a recordar_

_Y paseé por mi mente y encontré._

_Aquel rincón que te dejé…_

_Donde guardo los momentos qué no olvidé._

De repente empezó a recordar todo lo que había vivido con Matt y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápida y a la vez sentía un poco de culpabilidad, ya que sabía que estaba traicionando a Tai.

Él la amaba, pero ella no… Todavía no podía olvidarse del portador de la amistad.

—Sora… —dijo Tai— ¿Pasa algo? Te pusiste tensa recién —preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en su voz—. No… No pasa nada no te preocupes amor —le dice mientras le da un beso en la boca para después permanecer abrazada a él a medida que la culpabilidad se hacía más fuerte.

_Revivo aquella noche en que olvidamos lo demás,_

_El cielo se volvió rojo al sol vimos bosteza._

Ya sin poder soportarlo un minuto más Sora deshace el abrazo y se dirige a la habitación de su pequeño hijo. El único recuerdo vivo que mantiene de su romance con Matt, sólo su novio sabe que es del rubio. Se que le queda mirando es muy parecido a ella excepto por sus ojos son azules como los de Matt, todavía no lo olvida y sigue recordando cuando se entregaron por primera vez.

_Se ha perdido entre la gente me he perdido yo también._

_Ya se ha ido el 28 la memoria de un ayer._

_Llevaban más de seis mese saliendo y ese día Sora se iba a quedar a dormir en casa de su novio. Se encontraba un poco nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que se iba a quedar a dormir en la casa de Matt, pero en donde iban a estar los dos solos. Las otras veces habían estado más personas._

_Lo aceptaba tenía miedo de que pasara algo, no es_ _que no quisiera a Matt, pero se encontraba insegura a pesar de que habían llegado a más de besos. Tenía miedo era inevitable y se regañaba por eso, porque a lo mejor eran puras ilusiones de ella así estuvo hasta que llegó la hora en que iría a la casa de Matt._

_Cuando llegó tocó el timbre y esperó un rato hasta que su novio abrió y la recibió con un beso en la boca, ella respondió dulcemente._

— _¿Cómo estás? Lo único que quería era que llegaras —dijo Matt mientras hacía pasar a su novia._

— _Muy bien… Yo también lo único que quería era verte —respondió con una dulce sonrisa._

_Se dirigieron al cuarto de Matt y empezaron hablar de trivialidades y cosas sin importancias así siguieron hasta que decidieron cenar. Fueron a la cocina a preparar algo._

— _Sora ¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó Matt abriendo la nevera para ver qué es lo que tenía— tengo pollo, carne, pavo y hay arroz._ _—Comentó._

— _Mmmm… me gustaría comer algo simple carne —dijo Sora mientras ayudaba a cocinar._

_Después de preparar la comida cenaron en el living y se quedaron ahí por unos minutos los dos abrazados cariñosamente. Hasta que Matt le dio un beso lento y cariñoso a Sora al que ella respondió de la misma manera._

_Sus bocas jugaban a un pequeño duelo en el que no había ganador. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban mientras recorrían la boca del otro. Sora se fue recostando de a poco en el sofá llevando a Matt consigo, así los dos terminaron acostados sobre el sillón para seguir besándose._

_A medida que el tiempo pasaba el beso se iba transformando de un dulce a uno apasionado y lujurioso._

_El beso se estaba tornando muy fogoso y les estaba costando respirar, tuvieron que separarse. Se quedaron mirando con las respiraciones agitadas se quedaron viendo unos minutos hasta que Matt bajó su rostro para empezar a besar el cuello de su novia._

_El rubio empezó a recorrer con su lengua el cuello de Sora, a veces uno que otro mordisco haciendo que la temperatura de la portadora del amor y que de su boca empezaran a salir pequeños gemidos dando a entender que estaba disfrutando de los besos que su novio le proporcionaba a su cuello._

_Matt empezó acariciar por encima de la ropa el cuerpo de Sora haciendo que ésta última se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Los dos se estaban empezando a excitar. El rubio seguía besando a su novia en el cuello, pero esta vez mordiéndolo dejándole marcas rojas. Dejó el cuello de Sora para volver a besarla de forma extremadamente apasionada a lo que ella respondió de igual forma, dejando salir un suspiro mientras abrazaba a Matt en busca de más contacto haciendo que toda distancia entre sus cuerpos desapareciera, sintiendo el miembro de Matt despierto se separaron y hablaron._

— _Sora… —susurró su novio excita y con voz ronca a causa de la excitación— quiero que seas mía._

— _Yo también…. Pero tengo Miedo._

— _No tienes nada que temer… yo haré lo posible para no dañarte —le dijo._

 _Después de ese pequeño dialogo siguieron besándose apasionadamente hasta que Matt tomó a Sora por la cintura haciendo que ella se aferrara a él con sus brazos y sus pies rodeándole_ _la cintura y así se fueron a la habitación de Matt._

_Cuando llegaron Matt acostó suavemente a Sora en la cama. Él se quitó la camiseta que traía y volvía a besar a su novia, mientras le iba quitando la ropa. Sora hacía lo mismo con el de ojos azules, cuando los se encontraron desnudos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos para contemplar el cuerpo del otro._

_Los dos sabían lo que iba a pasar y estaban muy nerviosos ya que era la primera vez para ambos. Estaban seguros ya que iban hacer el amor con la persona que amaban, con la cual querían pasar el resto de sus días juntos._

_Matt se acercó a Sora para darle un suave beso, haciéndole entender que todo iba a estar bien que no haría nada de lo que ella no quisiese ella entendió todo a través del beso y se entregó a su novio._

_Matt bajó su mano hasta llegar a la cavidad de Sora, acarició suavemente haciendo que ésta temblase ante los roces así siguió por un tiempo hasta que bajó su cabeza para empezar a besar los labios vaginales de Sora._

— _¡Ah..! Mmm Matt para —gimió Sora al sentir los labios de Matt en su intimidad. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza por el placer que sentía. Volvió a gemir al sentir como la_ _lengua de Matt se introducía en su cuerpo._

— _Mmm Matt… no sigas vas hacer que… —Sora no pudo más y llegó a su primer orgasmo de toda su vida fue algo tan placentero._

_El rubio se acercó a su novia para empezar a besarla a medida que empezaba a separar las piernas de Sora y comenzaba a introducir su miembro aprovechando los flujos que le niña había botado en su orgasmo. Se introdujo lentamente para evitar que su novia sufriera._

_Sora al sentir como el miembro de su novio se introducía en ella no pudo evitar tensarse cerrar los ojos y abrazar a Matt. Éste último se iba introduciendo más en ella cuando sintió que rompía algo._

— _¡Ah! Matt duela… —gritó Sora al darse cuenta de que había perdido su virginidad.— Sora… relájate así no te dolerá tanto —dijo mientras besaba suavemente sus labios haciéndole olvidar el dolor para seguir introduciéndose dentro de ella._

_Cuando Matt introdujo su miembro totalmente en Sora esperó un momento para que ella se acostumbrara. Después inició un lento vaivén con sus caderas. Ésta última a medida que pasaba el tiempo se iba relajando y acostumbrando al miembro de su novio, no pudo evitar lanzar gemido que pronto comenzarían a convertirse en gritos._

— _¡Ah! Matt sigue… más fuerte —gritaba Sora al momento que movía sus caderas para tener más contacto con Matt. Éste último al igual que su novia estaba muy excitado._

_Sus cuerpos estaban adornados por una capa de sudor. El vaivén de sus caderas iba en aumento haciendo que los dos llegaran al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Matt salió de su cuerpo y la abrazó._

— _Amor… esto ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida —dijo Matt mientras le daba un beso a Sora._

— _Para mi también ha sido lo mejor te amo —le dice con una sonrisa— yo también te amo —dijo Matt mientras acurrucaba más a Sora en su pecho para después los dos quedarse totalmente dormidos._

_Sora recuerda que esa vez fue la más importante de su vida, ya que jamás se había sentido tan feliz y completa._

_Las únicas veces que se sintió así de completa y feliz fue su primera vez con Matt y cuando contemplaba a su hijo._

_Empecé a recordar…_

_Y paseé por mi mente y encontré aquel rincón que te dejé,_

_Donde guardo los momentos que no olvidé._

El recordar ese momento tan lindo hizo que por acto inconsciente recordara otro que le rompía el corazón haciendo que llorara con mucha intensidad.

Todavía recordaba el por qué nunca le pudo contar que estaba esperando un hijo de él.

_Sí, quiero saber si tú también, recuerdas algo de aquel café,_

_Que espero a veces sin entender por qué_

_Matt la había citado en un café ya que quería hablar algo muy importante con ella._

_No sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que iba a pasar algo malo. Cuando llegó al café Matt ya lo estaba esperando._

— _Hola Matt ¿De qué querías hablar?_

— _Sora… Debemos terminar —dijo Matt mientras la veía con una mirada que reflejaba sólo reflejo._

— _Pero… ¿Por qué? A caso ya no me quieres —preguntó sin creerlo—. No es eso... lo que pasa es que con el grupo haremos una gira por un mes._

— _Pero eso no importa… yo te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que tardes —dijo Sora esperando que Matt le dijera que sí, mientras se acariciaba el vientre ya que hace pocos días se había enterado que estaba embarazada—. Eso no es todo... Ya que cuando finalice la gira de mi padre dijo que me debía casar con una mujer a la cual ni siquiera conozco y he hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo pero no se puede más... Yo no quiero casarme_ _con una desconocida porque te amo a ti... Pero es inevitable._

— _Entiendo… si es así no hay nada que se pueda hacer —dijo Sora sintiéndose morir y haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no echar a llorar._

_Matt al ver el sufrimiento de Sora se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó. De verdad a él le dolía demasiado tener que separarse de ella, pero sabía que no se podía hacer nada. dios la amaba tanto._

\-- -- -- --

Sora después de recordar eso salió de le habitación de su bebe para dirigirse nuevamente al balcón. Vio otra vez a Matt, pero esta vez estaba entrando en un café. A penas lo vio salió para ir a buscarlo.

Cuando llegó él se sorprendió al verla ya que hace un buen tiempo que no sabía nada de ella, sólo que estaba saliendo con Tai y que los dos tenían un hijo.

—Matt… Tengo que decirte algo importante —dijo Sora mientras se llenaba de valentía y valor **—.** Qué sería —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Como sabrás tengo un hijo —djjo Sora, Matt asintió le dolía saber eso— Sí, pero no es de Tai… —el momento de la verdad había llegado— tú eres el padre…

Cuando el rubio escuchó eso quedó en estado de shock. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, cuando iba a preguntarle si era verdad ya no estaba.

Sora se había ido tan rápido como había venido

_Empecé a recordar_

_Y paseé por mi mente y encontré._

_Aquel rincón que te dejé…_

_Donde guardo los momentos qué no olvidé._

FIN.


End file.
